Es mi hijo
by Kiche
Summary: Lo escribí solo por curiosidad. ¿Que pasó en la ocasión en que Percy dejó la casa de sus padres? Solo eso.


¡Hola! De repente me encontré sin nada que hacer y se me ocurrió escribir un fic con esto, después de todo, me dio curiosidad pensar en que consistió la discusión entre Percy y su familia. Espero que lo disfruten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mi hijo.

El señor Weasley tamborileaba con los dedos de manera nerviosa sobre la mesa. Estaba sentado a la cabecera, y su esposa a su lado derecho. Llevaban poco mas de media hora esperando, deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertarían de un momento a otro, sin embargo, sabían de sobra que no era así.

La carta que hubo llegado momentos antes se consumía lentamente en el fuego de la chimenea de la sala. Los gemelos y el mas joven de los varones Weasley, al igual que su pequeña hermana se encontraban en el piso superior, cada quien en su respectiva habitación. Sin embargo, eso no les impedía escuchar lo que pronto sucedería en el comedor. Las _Orejas extensibles_ proporcionadas por los Fred y George habían resultado de gran utilidad.

Por fin se escucharon unos chisporroteos en la chimenea, y de ahí comenzó a salir el cuerpo de Percy Weasley. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, señal de que las cosas no iban nada bien. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, lo mas alejado posible de su padre y su mirada escrutadora. Nadie dijo nada. Solamente el silencio incómodo era testigo de las miradas asesinas que padre e hijo se lanzaban continuamente, mientras que los sollozos de la señora Weasley interrumpían de vez en cuando su "discusión".

-¿Y bien?- aventuró el joven Weasley, en un tono que mas bien parecía de exigencia. Su padre se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-¿Y bien?- repitió el padre. Percy golpeó la mesa con furia al momento que se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Es de idiotas contestar a una pregunta con otra!- exclamó enfurecido. En el piso superior se removieron cuatro figuras, deseando con todas sus fuerzas patear el trasero del hijo desagradecido.

-¡Silencio!- bramó el padre. Percy jamás le había visto tan enojado, y por unos momentos sintió el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos volvía a tener el control de si mismo. Se sentó nuevamente, esperando a lo que su padre tuviera que decir.

No pudo percibir el fulgor de tristeza en los ojos café de su progenitor. No comprendió la profundidad de la herida que comenzaba a abrir en su familia, y mucho menos entendía que en esos momentos le estaba dando una batalla ganada al señor oscuro. Testarudo como era, lo único que deseaba era salir airoso de la discusión.

-¿Por qué?- susurró la señora Weasley. Arthur la miró compasivo. Normalmente su adorada esposa era un huracán para regañar a sus hijos. En esos momentos era diferente. Un regaño no iba a solucionar nada. Percy era mayor de edad, y no se le podía obligar a que pensara como no quería. Mucho menos a que actuara como no quería.

Éste volvió la vista hacia su madre, enfadado.

-¿Todavía preguntas madre? ¿Qué no entiendes lo que está sucediendo?- había desprecio en su voz. –Reconozco que Dumbledore fue un gran mago en su tiempo, sin embargo, todos aquí sabemos que eso ya pasó. Ha perdido el toque. Ya se está haciendo viejo. El señor Fudge tiene razón, ni siquiera debería tener el control de Hogwarts.-

-¡Te prohíbo que hables así del profesor Dumbledore!- gritó el señor Weasley. Estaba lívido, no se sabía muy bien si era por el enfado o la sorpresa.

-¡Es cierto!- se defendió Percy. -¡Ya es hora que nuevas generaciones tomen el control del mundo mágico! ¿A quien se le ocurre pensar que quien-ustedes-saben ha vuelto? Solo a gente paranoica como ese Moody. Lo único que desean es quitar de en medio al señor Fudge, quieren que desista y así Dumbledore pueda tener el control-

-De haber querido. Dumbledore hubiera sido Ministro de Magia sin necesidad de competir con Fudge- gruñó el señor Weasley, como restándole importancia al último comentario de su hijo. Luego de eso apareció un brillo de súplica en sus ojos. –Hijo mío, ¿Qué te han hecho?-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron se levantó del suelo y pateó con fuerza su cama. Tanto que logró romperle una pata, eso claro, sin quedar indemne, ya que se retorcía de dolor, acariciando su dedo gordo del pie. Definitivamente no sabía patear.

Tomó una pequeña figura de un jugador de _Quidditch_ que había a un lado suyo y la arrojó lo mas lejos posible. No lo notaba, pero había lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, bien podía imaginarse cual sería el desenlace. En ese momento entraron los gemelos a su habitación. Al igual que él, tenían los ojos arrasados.

-¡Ese idiota!- exclamó Fred con desprecio.

-¡Debimos dejarlo en Egipto! ¡Se lo merece! ¿Cómo puede hablarle así a papá y a mamá?- secundo George.

Unos discretos toques en la puerta les indicaron que la mas pequeña de los hermanos estaba del otro lado. Casi al instante pudieron contemplar a la figura de su hermana llorando a lágrima abierta. Todos la miraron y ella corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de su hermano Ron.

-¡Que atroz! ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó. Los demás se sorprendieron. Había algo muy cercano al odio en el tono de su voz.

-Tranquila Gin- susurró Fred, que se había acercado a ellos. Le puso una mano sobre la espalda de manera protectora. George se dispuso a seguir escuchando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Pues si no me protegen ustedes el señor Fudge lo hará!- bramó Percy, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cruzaba la habitación hecho un vendaval.

-¿Es posible que prefieras traicionar a tus padres antes que a un desconocido?- El señor Weasley se había interpuesto entre la chimenea y su hijo.

-¡¿Hablas de traición?! Traición es lo que ustedes han hecho. El Ministerio de Magia te tenía en buen puesto papá. Te protegió aún a pesar de tener esa tonta manía por los _muggles_. No fuiste demasiado listo para apreciarlo y es por eso que todavía eres tan pobre como antes-

El señor Weasley se puso rojo hasta las orejas, tal y como le sucedía a Ron cada vez que hacían alusión a su estado económico. Pero la diferencia era que Arthur no se dejaba amilanar tan fácilmente. Percy continuaba hablando.

-¡Ese niño Harry Potter! ¡Es el quien tiene la culpa! ¿Qué no es demasiado famoso ya? ¿Desea algo mas de fama? ¡Que le cueste! ¡La gente que inventa cuentos estúpidos sobre Mortífagos y cementerios no llega muy lejos! ¡Bien harías en alejar a Ron de semejantes compañías!-

-¡Ron tiene mas madurez y salud mental que tu!- gritó el señor Weasley. Percy se puso pálido, mientras sus pupilas se contraían con miedo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Vaya Ron, no sabía que papá te tenía en tan alta estima- bromeó tristemente George. Solo logró arrancar una débil sonrisa de los labios de sus hermanos.

-Al menos mamá no ha tratado de contrarrestar el comentario de papá- declaró Fred. Los hermanos pelirrojos quedaron conformes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Pues me largo de aquí!- finalizó Percy. Se sentía como un idiota. Había tratado de hacer las paces con sus padres, pero parecía que ellos no querían escuchar. Que lejos estaba de pensar en la verdad.

-Recuerda hijo mío que sales de aquí por voluntad propia. Por lo tanto, podrás regresar con nosotros cuando quieras- dijo tiernamente la señora Weasley. Trató de acercarse y abrazar a su hijo. Éste se quitó justo antes para no tener contacto alguno con su madre. Ella quedó lívida.

-Si alguna vez deseara estar en una cueva de ladrones y traidores se los haré saber, lo prometo. Es el día en que regresaré.- contestó fríamente el joven, dándole la espalda a su madre. No previó lo que sucedería después de ese comentario.

Su padre se acercó a grandes zancadas a donde estaba él y en menos de lo que se tardó en parpadear, estaba ya en el suelo, con un ojo morado.

-No me disculparé por eso- el señor Weasley estaba de pie, rígido, con una mirada fría, la cual nadie le hubiera creído capaz de hacer –te lo merecías- finalizó.

Percy se levantó. Ahora si estaba lleno de ira. Su propio padre lo acusaba de traidor y luego lo golpeaba. Debería haber una ley en contra de eso. Mas tarde se encargaría de hacerla. Por el momento su meta era salir de ahí, si era posible, sin muchos golpes. Se levantó lentamente, vigilando cada paso del hombre al que había llamado padre durante 18 años. Le veía con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Piensas que te golpearé de nuevo? No te preocupes, solo lo hago cuando es necesario- exclamó con desdén el señor Weasley. Su mujer estalló en llanto, por lo que fue necesario sacarla de aquella habitación. Antes de salir de ahí volvió la vista hacia donde unos momentos antes estaba su hijo. Se había ido. Dentro de si, el señor Weasley sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo y muchas muertes antes de que Percy volviera para disculparse.

"_Es tu hijo, no pierdas la esperanza_".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
